


The Promise he was given

by orphan_account



Series: Lucifer's incredible life as the devil [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Devil face, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reveal, Shit I have found on my mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "His despaired howls filled the room and the shattering of glass accompanied them. The pain became unbearable letting the fallen angel pass out."





	The Promise he was given

**Author's Note:**

> While I go back writing on the newest update of "SCAD" you guys get this garbage I coincidentally found on my mobile.
> 
> It' just another Reveal fic where Chloe had run away from Lucifer, blablabla...

The burning feeling alcohol tended to leave behind was the only thing Lucifer desired now. No sex, no sweets, no anything except the expensive scotch from his very own private bar.

The night went on as the devil himself drunk more alcohol than a alcoholic in his whole life. One drink after another sipped down his trout and the bottles became emptier.

Sometimes Maze would check on him without saying a word because she could sense her masters bad mood.

Later the devil himself was so drunk that he trashed around him everything to pieces while he had a emotional breakdown.

Lucifers cries echoed through the lonely apartment of his but nobody was there to here his suffering.

And if the emotional pain not even enough his back started to itch as if someone poured acid above it.

His despaired howls filled the room and the shattering of glass accompanied them. The pain became unbearable letting the fallen angel pass out.

A weird silence followed while the sun rose up from the horizon bathing the once so graceful angel in beautiful sunlight with blood glittering like Rubin son the floor.

Tired Lucifer woke up by Mazekeens hart kicks in his abdomen not remembering what had happened. Confused the devil carefully sat up since his head hurt and the world kept spinning in cause of the human killing hangover.

"What the he-hell?!"

Swearing he raised up his voice and cringed before he threw up the still very alcohol content of his stomach feeling like Hell.

No pun intended.

"Stay up, dumbass. Your pet human is here going on my damned nerves with questioning the possibility of our existence."

The demon ignored Lucifers pained moaning as she forced him up by grabbing his now messy hair and pulling him upwards.

Being weak the as intimidating known devil couldn't restrain.

Although his whole body was in agony with the inhuman hangover and the aching back Lucifer slowly stepped the stairs down to the bar.

"Oh my god, what happened to you? You look like...hell.", he heard a lovely voice say in a worried tone that belonged to the very same woman he though he had lost forever.

The detective slowly went over to her partner despite her instincts telling her to do otherwise. She wondered if it was her fault and realized that it was.

Chloe made the mistake of running away from Lucifer who had experienced traumatic events in his life because of his family's betrayal as he needed her the most.

The two of them had followed a particular criminal to a left production building after observing him for hours.

Having gone on the front Lucifer suddenly disappeared from Chloe's sight leaving her alone again being already used to this behavior of her favorite devil.

So the detective scanned prepared with her guns in her hands the place searching for the criminal and her partner who probably had already found his way to their suspect.

Behind the walls was a faint shout for help difficult for a normal human to hear but Chloe noticed it because her senses were heightened as she stayed alarmed and ready to shoot.

So she made silent her way around the corner not believing what she was seeing.

In front of her eyes a demon with angry red burnt flesh held up the suspect without a sign of mercy in his with a furious fire filled eyes.

He didn't move an inch or turned his his head in her direction but he seemed to have noticed her presence.

"Chloe."

Panic. She looked at him terrified as panic made her heart almost explode and fear every hair on her skin stay up.

Not even being able to make a rational decision the detective followed her instincts and ran away from the dangerous looking demon that gave her the worst chills she ever had.

It was just hours later as Chloe realized what had occurred. The demon was Lucifer. Her partner. She had sawn his face once before at the scene where Jimmy Barnes had attacked them.

Lucifer was shot six times after she had been hit. Chloe remembered every single shot.

Comprehension came later after her brain had booted again and analyzed everything she knew about Lucifer and what he told her.

She really was happy that her ex or how Lucifer preferred to call him Detective Douche had Trixie today because she wouldn't have to organize a babysitter before speeding of to LUX on the sunrise red bathed streets of Los Angeles without a sign of traffic.  
  
Now she stood here in front of the devil again and faced him. He didn't seem to be terrifying. Not really.

His messy hair, slumped shoulders, the strong smell of alcohol and his pained breath was familiar to a kicked puppy.

"I am so sorry! Lucifer, I promise not to run away like that again."

Lucifer caught of guard was dazzled at her reaction and simply remained silent while his shoulder blades kept pestering him with uncomfortable pain.

He didn't really comprehend what she had said since he even couldn't concentrate pretty well at the moment.

But the soft careful kind of touch he felt Lucifer understood because body language was one of the simplest ways to communicate as it was the first.

So Chloe led Lucifer with the help of Maze up to his apartment again ignoring the destroyed living room and the shuttered private bar and they both laid down on the devil's king-sized bed.

The detective didn't care at the moment that she would do a thing she swore never to do. She was just as exhausted as Lucifer because her mind had been working the whole night.

Then the devil closed his eyes once again but this time he didn't feel so bad because someone truly cared for him beside of his loyal demon friend.

Maze threw a last glance to the couple before she sneered disgusted from the sight.

"That pet of his really tamed the devil."

The door was closed as Chloe cuddled unconscious her head into Lucifer's neck while a lonely little tear made its way down on her check. Already on her way to the dreamworld the woman whispered a silent promise she would never dare to break.

"I'll be there for you and watch your back. Forever. No betrayal, no rejection and no turning away."

The lonely tear fell shimmering golden in the lighted room landing on Lucifers skin glowing shortly bright.

  
He felt reborn the next day as he woke up with someone cuddling him tight. Though the devil didn't cuddle he stayed in bed listening to the soft breathes the woman next to him made and even liked that odd sensation he experienced.

Oh how his life had changed.

Six years ago he had decided to leave hell and escaped with his most trusted demon in his arms.

He encountered humans of all kinds, tastet sweets he never could have imagined down in the pit and watched the humans as they lived their own life.

Even after only a few days it had changed Lucifers life completely. Before earth he still had tried to please his father and hoped to be able to return one day but as the devil had to help his stupid brother to find his necklace Lucifer realized that all his trying was worthless.

Why would his father forgive him after all this millennia?

So Lucifer decided to stay on earth much to Maze's dislike pissing his brother of and enjoyed the joys of that plane.

Meeting the detective changed Lucifer's life once again. She was a force woman who at first hated him because he frustrated him.

But the fallen angel had taken an interest in her leading to him spending more time with her. The detective slowly had begun to trust him.

And now he had fallen once again.

Though it wasn't as bad as the last time.

With a smile on his face Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes again to slumber a little bit more in the soothing embrace of his detective.

Lucifer noticed Chloe's head nudging into his neck snoring like a demon from hell.

"You are indeed a miracle, my dear."

 


End file.
